Bestfriends
by Bluerthanthesea
Summary: Being bestfriends with your crush is never advised, especially when your bestfriend is the best male shadowhunter and is known for his devilishley handsome looks and reputation with girls. Clary and Jace have been bestfriend's for years but Jace has always been blind to Clarys true feelings. All characters except ones I have created belong to Cassandra Clare! (Rating may change)
1. I

Jocelyn watched as her daughter trained with Jace, she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach knowing that her daughter had feelings for her bestfriend, She knew that Clary having feelings for the boy she had grown up around her whole life could have conciquences to their relationship, but she also knew whatever was to come would happen for a reason, weather it be good or bad.

"That's it, Red!" Jace shouted proudly as he watched Clary move so skilfully that she almost matched him in comparison. Jace had never been more proud of his little fireball, he had been teaching Clary all he had learned when he had gone away for a few weeks to England to see some distant relatives with the Lightwoods, his adoptive family.

Breathing heavily Clary halted in her step, stopping what she was doing and dropping the Kali stick to the ground, she turned to face Jace, her cheeks flushed and chest heaving. A smile big enough to reach the end of the earth graced her face as she basked in the glory of nearly being as good as the boy she had looked up to her whole life. "how was I? Did I do good? Was it... okay?" Clary rambled just wanting to know that she was definitely catching up to the golden boy.

"good?" Jace asked Clary laughing as if he couldn't believe his ears, "good? Clary you done amazing! It took me weeks to learn what you just done in a few hours!" Jace said proudly pulling Clary in closely by swinging his right arm over her shoulders and holding her to his side.

Clary had become more comfortable around Jace's touches, when she had just learned of her crush on her bestfriend she would blush and sometimes turn away from Jace or even just walk away and act as if she couldn't here him calling her name; but that still didn't stop her from having a small effect from his touch. Clary's cheeks covered over with a barley visible tint of red, almost looked as if it was natural from her heaving state. "really?" Clary asked not looking to Jace but at Izzy, who in the distance was climbing a beam and practicing her balancing skills.

"Yeh, Red! You looked like you were born to do that!" Jace replied smiling widely, he knew Clary was blushing she always seemed to when he would compliment her or just touch her, but he never seemed to notice exactly why, even though everyone else had; Jace was blind to Clary's feelings.

In return Clary looked up to Jace and gave an even more dazzling smile "thanks', Goldie." Clary laughed, unwrapping herself from Jace and ruffing up his perfectly stilled, messy hair. Jace groaned at Clary and shoved her arm away from in front of his face so her hand flopped down from between the strands of his hair and to the side of her body.

Jace lifted his right arm to just in front of his face to read the watch on his wrist, 14:09pm, it read. Jace groaned "I'm sorry Red, I have to go. I have a date with a human girl. Might get lucky this time- who am I kidding, I always get lucky!" Jace laughed looking to the doors that lead to the hallways of bedrooms that were filled with mostly teens but some family's.

Clary forced herself to laugh even though it hurt to hear Jace talk about a girl who's name he didn't even know. "Who is it this time?" Clary asked her voice joking, but inside her heart was breaking just a little more, like it always did.

Jace had, had a few proper relationships with girls but none of them worked out because- get this, the girl he was with always seemed to cheat on him, never the other way around. Jace might have a reputation with girls, but he had never picked up one about cheating.

Clary always wondered if it was because of the first girl he ever liked cheated on him and ever since then he never thought he was good enough for anything else than the city hoe's. It had been a possibility that had swam around in her mind since she had turned 16 and Jace had begun his conquest to succeed in having the record for sleeping with the most girls, not literally; but that's what it seemed like to Clary.

"uh- I would tell you Clary, but that would involve me actually knowing, which I don't so..." Jace chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, Clary shook her head disapprovingly and Jace groaned "don't do that, Clary."

"okay." Clary replied simply looking to Jace, Jace smirked pulling clary in for a hug before quickly letting her go and running off telling her, he would see her late on, that he would bring back food and they could catch up on there days.

More specifically Jace would blabber on about how bad or good the girl with no-name was in bed.

Clary sighed watching as Jace disappeared out of the double doors, them slamming behind him in the process. Clary picked up the Kali stick she was previously using and walked over to the rack were they kept all of their training weapons.

Clary placed back the Kali stick in it's holder, along beside all of the others then turned and walked out of the room shouting a quick 'bye' to Izzy who was too pre occupied with her balancing techniques to hear quickly Clary went to the girls side of the institute to have a shower and get changed so she could go and meet up with Simon. Just before Clary reached her room she heard the sound of padding feet, turning in the direction they were coming in Clary watched to see who it was.

Emy Wilson walked around the corner smiling brightly as she saw Clary "Oh, hey Clary!" Emy shouted almost running over to her. Once Emy was standing in front of Clary she almost jamp to hug her but kept in her excitement.

"Hey, Emy, you seem particularly happy today. Any specific reason or is today just that kind of day?" Clary asked just being generally curious as to why this young girl was so happy.

Emy smiled up at Clary, her white teeth almost making Clary blind "yeh, look I got my first Rewin!" She exclaimed, Clary smiled brightly down at the young girl and then pulled her in to a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Emy!" Clary exclaimed hugging her tight, Emy wrapped her small arms around Clary welcoming the feeling of having an older sibling, since she had none of her own. Being an only child Emy felt particularly lonely, so she looked up to Clary a lot.

They pulled away from the hug, "thanks', Clary-" Emy said looking at Clary but became distracted and looked behind Clary and noticed her mother was standing watching the exchange between the both of them, Clary turned to see what Emy was looking at.

Clary smiled at Mrs Wilson who in return sent her a smile and then motioned for Emy to hurry up, Emy quickly hugged Clary goodbye and then ran to her mother leaving Clary to go back to what she was planning on doing.

Once Clary had her shower and had gotten changed in to clean clothes, she put all of her dirty clothes in to her wash basket that was in her bathroom. Clary then collected her stele, phone and a seraph blade just encase.

Clary quickly texted Simon:

 **To Simon: Hey, Si! Java Jones, in 10? xx**

 **From Simon: Already here...you were supposed to be here half an hour ago...! xx**

 **To Simon: OMG REALLY!**

 **From Simon: No just pulling your tail, see you in 10! xx**

Clary sighed in relief, she hated when Simon done stuff like that because she was so gullible when it came to things like that. Quickly Clary was out of her room and heading for Java Jones.

Clary walked down the sidewalk as rain poured down on her, it was almost like the weather was reflecting her emotions for Jace, she felt depressed and sad and also a little angry at him, but it wouldn't stay like that for long; it never did, she was never able to stay anything but happy around him, he always made her day that much more brighter.

Clary pushed the wooden door of Java Jones open and observed her surroundings until she noticed Simon sitting an a green leather couch in the far away right corner. Clary smiled and walked over to him. It was always nice to hand out with Simon because he always managed to make her happy and feel light; bring her back down to earth.

"Hey, Si." Clary said plopping down next to her other bestfriend, Jace and Simon have never gotten on; they have always fought over Clary, always wanting her attention and to be the one she would pick, Clary could never choose between the two though although Jace held a more special spot in her heart, she still loved Simon, just a little less than Jace.

"Hey, Clary. How has your day been, I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages!" Simon exclaimed wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Clary leaned in to Simons embrace leaning her head on his shoulder, to on goers they would have looked like the perfect couple but that would be pretty awkward especially when Simon was dating Izzy.

"I know same, but we literally saw each other like 2 days ago." Clary laughed, Simons chest shook making Clary do the same. "oh and my day has been good, done some training with Jace and mom watched for a while then left, I don't think she knew- I knew she was watching." Clary rambled, she hated it when her mom watched over her training sessions she was always so annoying and liked to point out the tiniest of mistakes, but she guessed today her mom just wasn't in the picky moon. "what about you?"

"Still finding her watching over your training annoying?" Simon asked smirking, Clary groaned then glared at the table in front of her.

"You don't know the half of it!" She groaned out rubbing her face with her left hand.

"My day was okay, I guess. I went to see my mom just before I came here-" Clarys ears perked up at that, she knew Simons mom was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that Simon wanted to move out because of 'reasons he couldn't tell her'.

"what did she say!?" Clary wondered, pulling away from Simon so she could swivel on the couch and look at him properly.

"that if it was what I wanted then she couldn't stop me..." Simon dragged off, Clary was shocked for a minute and her mouth hung open slightly.  
"Seriously?" Clary asked shocked.

"No, she said I wasn't aloud to leave until I had a valid reason for wanting to pay for accommodation and food when I get free accommodation and food with her, I don't understand why she can't just let me live-" Simon stopped in his tracks and we both looked at each other and blinked.  
Simon began to snicker because that was impossible unless a miracle was to happen, Simon would be forever dead; A Vampire.

Simon and Clary talked for a while, whilst drinking their coffee and re-filling when it would get cold or they would run out. Soon Clary had to leave Simon because he was meeting Izzy for a date "I'll see you soon, Si." Clary said standing from the green sofa and hugging Simon who also hugged back.

"Yeh, text me when you want to meet up." Simon said placing a kiss on her fore head when they pulled away, Clary smiled nodding; they exchanged goodbyes and then Clary left deciding just to go back to the Institute.

Clary walked along the busy sidewalk that was lit up by the shops, lamps and car lights that were so bright she was having to pull her black hood up over her head to shield her eyes. Clary eventually reached the Institute and went inside quickly, Clary closed the door behind her and walked up the entrance steps.

Quietly Clary walked down the halls passing the main area were the Institutes leaders done there demon research and were they planned missions, people said hi and Clary replied back with the same greeting. Once in the girls corridor Clary went straight to her room.

Looking at the lamp on her bedside table she noticed that she had been out with Simon foe nearly 3 hours, she had left at 3pm- well just past the hour, so she was away for just over 3 hours, being back at 7:27pm.

Clary wasn't hungry so instead of going for dinner with everyone else, or going to one of the take outs to get something Clary just put on her PJ's after stripping from her clothes, knowing Jace probably wont turn up tonight, if he wasn't already back.

Taking out her sketchbook from her bedside cabinet Clary sat on her bed and looked through her pad, She had recently started a new one since her old sketch pad was all filled up. Looking at all of the blank pages made Clary a little jittery, her hand itched to sketch but she knew if she started now she wouldn't finish until the drawing was complete, and it was late; so Clary needed rest just encase she was called on during the night.

Just as Clary began to get settled in her bed there was a knock on her bedroom door, Clary groaned, but still slipped out of her bed knowing it was probably Jace. Opening the door she was faced with an annoyed looking Jace, he held up a bag of steaming Chinese food and Clary smiled opening the door wider to allow him entrance.


	2. II

_**All Characters except the ones, I have made up belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

"Clary, she was horrible!" Jace exclaimed flopping down on the Queen sized bed, that was currently sporting some black silk sheets. Clary wasn't listening to Jace though, she was more interested in what type of food he had brought back, hopefully her favourite; Sweet and Sour Pork with some fried rice and spring rolls.

Clary dug her food out happily, along with the plastic fork that Jace had gotten her instead of the sticks; she really couldn't use those things. "Clary? Clary, are you listening to me?" Jace asked sitting up looking at Clary who now had already started to eat the food that he had brought back. "did you not have dinner?" Jace asked, Clary stopped eating and put down her Sweet and Sour chicken box and looked back to Jace.

Clary shook her head, "nah, I wasn't hungry when they were dishing up." Clary said simply picking up her stiff and the bag and sitting next to Jace, "So, what were you saying?" Clary asked smiling shyly at Jace who groaned and flopped back hanging off of the other side of the bed, whilst his feet hung next to Clary.

Being so short Clary had to shuffle closer to the top before she could lie dangling next to Jace, once Clary was sure she wasn't going to fall off the bed she leaned back and dangled beside Jace, the ends of her hair touching the carpeted floor. Clary turned her head smiling brightly as she looked at Jace, he smiled back watching his bestfriend.

"As I was saying, she was horrible, didn't even get to bed her- you know!" Jace said to Clary, Angrily. Clary groaned shaking her head, if he carried on the way he did with girls he was going to get one of them pregnant and that did not sit well with Clary. Jace chuckled watching Clary shake her head at him knowing that she disapproved of the way he acted.

"Jace, you know you might end up getting one of your ' _things_ ' pregnant, then what would you do, huh?" Clary asked annoyed. Jace glared at Clary and sat up and began to dig through the bag of food he had brought, Sighing Clary also pushed herself back up, but slid off of the bed so she was standing "Jace, your my bestfriend I don't want you to end up ruining- actually no, uh; making a mistake and not being able to handle it, you're not ready for a responsibility like that- what I'm trying to say is if you keep on acting the way you do, you might slip up, and what do you know a year on down the line your sitting at home with a baby whilst everyone else your age is out having fun-" Clary exclaimed throwing her hands around trying to get him to understand more, but it just made Jace less focused.

"Clary I won't slip up, when have I ever slipped up? I can handle myself anyway, I don't need you banging on about shit in my ear, I have enough things to worry about without you going on about what I do in my own time!" Jace exclaimed standing as well, then pointing an accusing finger at Clary. Clary wasn't intimidated in the slightest, she just let Jace have his little rant and then with her right hand she slapped his out of her face.

"I think you should go, Jace. I was only looking out for you. We'll talk in the morning, I'm tired and you are clearly angry at me so just- go." Clary said calmly picking up the bag for the food and then putting the containers in the bag and shoving it into Jaces hands, then pushing him towards the door, Clary opened the it for him and looked at him expectantly.

"Are you being serious?" Jace asked talking to Clary as if she had said the most stupidest thing in the world, Clary looked away from him and waited until she could hear his footsteps leaving the room, once she did she slammed the door closed; hearing the walls rattle and vibrate with the force.

Once Clary went over what had just happened, she got in bed and managed after just over half an hour, to fall asleep.

Walking in to the training room, Clarys eyes automatically looked for Jace, when their eye's met Clary didn't waste anytime turning away from him. Clary quickly walked over to the weapons wrack and pulled out her Kali stick and began her training.

Stretching her neck Clary glared at the dummy in front of her; sadly imagining Jace instead. It had been ages since they had fought, that might have been a little spat but Clary was angry and she was ready to take it out on the dummy. Raising the Kali stick, Clary began to weave it skilfully around her fingers so it was spinning, leaving blurry lines only as it moved.

Clary began to kick and hit the dummy with the stick, a few loose strands hair slowly became stuck to her cheeks with sweat that begun to build up along her fore head. Jace walked quietly over to Clary and placed a hand on her shoulder, before he could even move he was beneath Clary, her hips straddling his waist and the Kali stick she was holding was against his neck.

Clary seemed to realise who she had taken down and quickly stood up, getting off of Jace. Clary held out her hand "I'm so sorry, Jace- I didn't mean to do that I swear, it was a mistake, please forgive me?" Clary rambled breathing heavily as Jace took her hand, Clary pulled him up to his feet and he began laughing at her.

"Clary, I think I deserved that after the way I spoke to you last night, about that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry- I've just been under a lot of stress lately and Alec is in a mood with me, god everyone is in a mood with-" Jace also rambled pulling Clary in for a hug, Clary laughed lightly pulling away from Jace before he could finish what he was saying.

"well maybe if you weren't such an ass to people then maybe people wouldn't always be in a mood with you, but anyway it's fine you are forgiven since I know how hard you find it to say sorry." Clary laughed patting Jaces right shoulder, Jace growled lowly saying a few swear words that Clary never caught. "what was that?" Clary asked raising an eyebrow at Jace, he chuckled and just shrugged his shoulders.

"nothing, I swear..." Jace laughed, Clary shook her head and passed Jace the Kali stick then began to walk out of the training room, "Hey, Clary wait up! Were are you going?" Jace shouted dropping the Kali stick and running up to Clary so he was beside her.

"I'm going to see my brother, remember he's back in the city?" Clary asked, her red hair slightly puffier than before. In Jaces head it only just seemed to click, Sebastian, hated Jace- they did not get on at all and it was all over Clary.

"Oh, right! Yeh!" Jace said over enthusiastically rubbing the back of his neck. looking around the room Jace saw Izzy and smiled at her, she smiled back. Jace hadn't realised he had stopped walking until he heard the training room door swing closed and Clarys laughter slightly as she walked away down the corridor.

Jace quickly ran after Clary.

"CLARY!" Jace shouted now walking down the girls corridor, Clary peaked her head out of her room and smiled at Jace cheekily.

"Yep?" she asked not opening the door anymore than enough for her head.

"Why did you just run away, you can't drop a bomb-shell like that on me and then just walk away laughing. Your brother hates me, for god knows what reason and you are laughing!" Jace groaned slumping against the wall in front of Clarys door. Clary smiled then shrugged her shoulders that Jace couldn't actually see.

"Well I'm portaling to go get him now, his flight landed 20 minutes ago." Clary exclaimed a smile so big on her face that it looked like her cheeks might just rip so her smile could get bigger.

"oh, uh okay- I'll see you later then, I guess. Yeh?" Jace asked slowly, Clary smiled and nodded her head. Jace smiled then walked away. just as Clary was about to pull her head back inside, Jace turned around and laughed "You know Red, you really shouldn't do what you did in the training room again, it wouldn't end well- for either of us. You look beautiful by the way." Jace said sending Clary a wink. From what Jace could see her hair was now loosely curled and she was sporting a little amount of make-up, she really did look beautiful to him.

Jace was out of sight in seconds and Clary pulled herself in to her room, slowly pushing the door closed. _is it meant to hurt like this?_ She asked herself thinking Jace was only joking around with her, she wanted what he said to mean something to not only her but to him as well, but she thought it didn't and that it never would.


	3. III

"SEB!" Clary cried as she saw her brother for the first time in almost a year, of course they had called and face timed but it wasn't the same feeling you got as to when you saw people face to face. Sebastian swivelled around on the pavement next to the Airport doors and smiled seeing his baby sis standing a few feet away from him.

"Clarissa." Sebastian said back with the same amount of enthusiasm, he dropped his bags were they were and ran over to Clary picking her up and spinning her around in his arms. "It's so good to see you, you know." Sebastian whispered placing Clary back down gently, "I've missed you and I've missed home." Sebastian said. Sebastian didn't think that when he left he would miss Clary so much, but he did.

He missed how she was messy and would leave everything at her ass and expect everyone else to pick it up after her, he missed the fact that even though it was gross, she would leave her hairballs out of her hairbrush on the side of the sink next to the bathroom-which he would end up much to his distaste- having to clean up, he just missed her and all of her messed up messiness. "Home has missed you, so has everyone at the institute." Clary said pulling away from Sebastian and looking behind him to see his bags all piled up on the floor, she gasped and walked over to pick them up. "Seb, you can't just leave your stuff unattended-" Clary shouted turning to look at her brother giving him a disapproving look "anyone could have taken your stuff and if they had seen anything inside to do with the shadow world, what would we have done?" Clary asked in a slightly angered tone.

Sebastian laughed at his sister and then scoffed, changing the subject "I highly doubt that asshole Jace would have missed me." Sebastian laughed shaking his head. Sebastian pried his bags from Clarys hands much to her protest, "Seb, it's fine you have had a long flight back from England. I can take care of a few bags!" Clary huffed pulling at the bags, trying to get Sebastian to let them go.

"Clary, I'm a grown man. I'm older than you, I'm sure my tired self can handle my own bags!" Sebastian laughed pushing clary away with his shoulder and then walking in to an ally to wait for her so she could use her stele to draw a portal out of here. Clary huffed and then followed her brother in to the nearby ally, she took out her stele and quickly drew a portal out of there and to the institute.

Once they had arrived at the front doors to the institute, Clary pushed them open and waited for Sebastian to walk inside. Once they were both inside and the doors were closed Clary and Sebastian walked up a set of stairs and in to the main area were everyone always seemed to be "Oh, my baby your home!" Jocelyn shouted as she ran over to Sebastian, Clary laughed as Sebastian groaned and tried to push his mom off of him.

"God, mom...stop! stop, please you are embarrassing me!" Sebastian whisper, shouted at Jocelyn. Jocelyn pouted and pointed her finger at her son, "Now you listen here young man, you have been gone for a year and you have only sent me 3 letters giving me updates, I am your mother and I am so very disappointed that I had to get other updates from your sister to keep me sane!" Jocelyn shouted, no one seemed to care what was happening between the small family but in Sebastian's eyes he felt like everyone was watching.

"I-I" Sebastian stuttered not knowing what to say to his mom, Jocelyn let it go though and just pushed his shoulder with her hand "It's okay, Seb. I understand, we'll talk about it later, but I want to know were Mavis is?" Jocelyn asked confused whilst she looked behind Sebastian for the girl he had talked about in his letters to her.

Clary dropped her head and looked to the floor, he mom was not going to be happy with what Sebastian was going to say "Something happened and she left me." Sebastian grumbled looking around the room to see what others were doing.

"What do you mean something happened, what did you do...Sebastian so help me god if you hurt that poor girl!" Jocelyn shouted at her son disapprovingly knowing much like Jace her son had his own reputation with girls.

"I slipped up mom-" Sebastian started and Clary laughed a little.

"More like slipped in...to someone else!" Clary muttered under her breath, Sebastian growled acting as if he were a dag, Clary looked at Seb and raised her eyebrows "go on tell her the rest.."

"She also slipped up, so don't just blame me!" Sebastian stated, "I have to go put my stuff away in my room, see you guys for dinner." Seb said walking away. Jace watched from the archway from the girls corridor as Sebastian left, he sighed once the cost was clear and walked over to Clary who had picked up a conversation with her mother "Hey, Red." Jace said smiling down at Clary. Clary smiled back saying bye to her mother who walked off slowly.

"Hey, Jace is something wrong?" Clary asked smiling, Jace looked at her questioningly and then shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong am I not aloud to talk to my bestfriend?" He asked, Clary giggled but stopped when she felt Jace press a kiss against her forehead.

"Why did you do that?" Clary asked confused, stepping away from Jace she glared at him. Jace was taken back for a second, but then smirked at his little Red.

"because I wanted to, Red. Am I not aloud to show you affection?" he asked mocking her, Clary glared at him wanting to just tell him how she really felt, she wanted to say 'I'm in love with you, I have been for years. I hate having to be around you, I hate that you are constantly telling me about your girl problems...I wish I could be the only girl you had problems with.' it was something that constantly ran through her mind-just telling him how she felt but then it might ruin their relationship...and she couldn't live without Jace, not ever.

"No, actually you are not-" Clary decided "I don't want to catch an STD." Clary said back, she began to laugh so much until Jace hit her shoulder softly and glared at her.

"You do know STD stands for 'Sexually transmitted Disease'?" Jace asked smirking, he moved in closer to Clary so his lips were against her ear "I would love to give you an STD Clary-" Clary's breath caught in her throat, why was she acting like this they were talking about diseases this should be putting her off...but it really wasn't "but I don't have any." Jace laughed pulling away from her, Clary flushed rubbing her cheeks to try and calm the fire that burned under her skin.

"Oh god Jace why are you always so..." Clary trailed off looking Jace over trying to come up with something so call him.

"charming, sexy, hot...?" He asked playfully as they began walking down to Clarys room, Clary laughed at Jace and shook her head.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of...assholish?" Clary asked herself more than telling Jace, Jace laughed at Clary attempt at a comeback and shook his head.

"Assholish...really Red is that the best you could do...is that even a word?" Jace asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Well asshole wouldn't have worked and assholish just sounded like it did so deal with it!" Clary stated looking up at Jace laughing, Once at Clarys door, Jace and Clary stopped outside for a few minutes and just talked about random things until Jace suddenly stopped talking and looked at Clary very seriously.

"What room is your brother staying in?" he asked, Clary laughed evilly and smirked at Jace.

"His old one, right next to you." Clary laughed opening her door and closing it behind her. it wasn't long before pounding began on her door and Jace was shouting for her to let him stay with her.

"Clary your brother hates me, please just let me stay with you tonight until I can get another room!?" Jace shouted pleadingly, he might be the best male shadowhunter but lets just say Seb could be pretty scary if he wanted to be "Come on please, Please Clary. If you love me, you'd let me in-" Jace pleaded.

that was it for Clary she groaned and opened the door letting him in, Jace smiled and walked over to her bed taking a seat "Why are you so scared of Seb, I thought you were the best male shadowhunter- guess you cant live up to that rep of yours." Clary laughed.

Jace glared at her and then spoke up "For your information I am not scared of your brother youse just think I am because I have never tried to hurt him or whatever, but I only have always tried to stay away from him for you, you know?" Jace said smiling, Clary laughed and shook her head.

"Excuses, excuses." Clary muttered, Jace stood from were he was sitting and walked over to Clary, he placed a palm on her cheek.

"it's not. I don't hurt Sebastian or get in fights with him because you are my bestfriend Clary, you are the person I am closest with and have been my whole life and if I hurt Sebastian that would hurt you and I can't stand to see you hurt." Jace said smiling, once again Clary found her self swooning over Jace, her heart had sped up and more than anything all she wanted to do was place her lips against his, but she knew she couldn't.

Jace watched Clary's face change and form different emotions, he was so confused not being able to read most of them "Hey, what is it?" he asked concerned about Clary.

"Nothing." Clary said, her voice small and unsure. Clary stepped away from Jace letting his hand fall down to his side, "I'm going for a shower." With that Clary walked away from Jace and went in to the bathroom, to say Jace was confused would be an understatement.


	4. IV

**Clary's POV**

A few days have passed and Jace is still in my room, the institute have refused to give him another because it would be too much hassle. My mom isn't too pleased at the fact Jace is staying in my room and has been for the past 4 days, she almost made me move in to our old apartment- that we still have encase of emergency's but then decided that I would probably just sneak back here anyway, so she just left me alone.

Sebastian has been moping around the institute apparently I am neglecting my sisterly needs and he feel's lonely because I'm _always_ with Jace, which is a lie, I do have a life outside of mine and Jaces friendship...just not a very social one...does that even make sense, anyway no matter!

Jace is currently using my shower and singing at the top of his voice which I don't mind, he is actually quite good at singing "Clary!" Jace shouted from inside of the bathroom stopping his singing, I scrunched up my eyebrows and waked over to the bathroom door.

"Yes?" I asked shouting a little, Jace chuckled from behind the door, then opened it slightly peaking his head out.

"Pass me a towel would you?" he asked smirking. Water droplets dropped down from strands of his golden hair that were draped over his fore head, his eyes seemed to be brighter than usual, the natural golden/brown colour seemed to be more gold. I groaned and walked in to my closet taking one of the towels off of the wooden shelf from behind the door, Walking back over to the bathroom I passed Jace the towel and he smiled "thank you, Red."

I stood back from the door as Jace closed it. A few seconds later as I sat on my bed Jace opened the door fully clothed and walked over and sat next to me, it wasn't long before me and Jace were talking about girls, god why did he always bring them up?

"So..yeh this Mandy chick she was like all over me-" I drowned out what he was saying and just stared up at the ceiling as I fell back on to my bed, my legs dangling off of the edge, "yeh, so what do you think?" I heard Jace aske, I shook my head and looked to Jace who had ended up in the same position as me-really close to me...

"what?" I asked completely lost, what was he even on about?

"Were you even listening Clary, you don't have to listen to my problems if they bore you so much-" Jace said a little irritated at me, I laughed at him sitting up.

"God, Jace what the hell is the matter with you? You-you are so clueless!" I said accidently, I immediately shut my mouth and didn't say another word, Jaces face scrunched up in confusion.

"what are you on about, I am not clueless, you Clarissa Fray are the one who is clueless, you don't even know what I was talking about!" Jace laughed, I glared at him and then flopped back on the bed hoping he hadn't caught on to what I meant before. "So, Clary what is the reason for you being annoyed with me, what am I so clueless about, please indulge me?"

Instead of telling him the whole truth, I am just going to tell him a little "Jace I don't want to talk about your problems with girls, or the girls you are with or whatever, it's annoying...and boring. I mean you always have a different girl _like every day!_ I hear the same things over and over again and I'm bored of hearing about them, you never seem to talk to me about anything other than girls and how they are never good enough for you, god Jace do you even think about how those girls feel-" ' _how I feel'_ Was what I really wanted to say, but of course did not.

Jace looked at me shocked but I continued, this time I sat up and looked at him as he lay there taking in what I was saying "Jace we have been friends for years, since we were 4! And when you turned 16 or whatever all you have ever done is go on about is girls and how you can get in their pants, Imagen, Jace...what if I was one of those girls and it was some other guy doing it to me what you are doing to them, degrading me-using me for his needs. I'd feel so ashamed of myself, I'd feel used and scared to actually have a relationship with someone just incise it was all a lie."

"where has all of this come from?" Jace asked confused "You never seemed to care about me telling you my girl stuff until now, what is it Clary... tell me?" Jace asked sounding needy and almost concerned, I watched Jace closely and continued, even though what he said was a lie I didn't say anything.

"I told you Jace I'm tired of hearing about all of those girls, unless your problems are serious I don't want to hear about them girls you sleep with, you can come to me about anything, apart from that from now on. I'm sorry Jace I just don't want to hear my best friend talking about how much a girl disgusts him or how much he hated her company, or that she wined to much, honestly Jace I love you but you just have to learn when enough is enough, you talk about girls as if they are nothing but a piece of shit on your shoe, fair enough if the girl knows she is only a one night stand, then whatever, but taking girls out and giving them your number then going to their place, doing whatever it is you do, then you leave them and blocking their number from your phone after giving them hope for something you were never going to give, that's low Jace even for you." I couldn't help it, I was telling the truth the way boys and girls, not just Jace used girls, boys whatever is disgusting and I certainly don't want Jace to regret everything he has done when he does find 'the one'.

Jaces mouth hung in surprise and then it closed, he had nothing to say he just sat there staring at me. I blinked a few times until Jace sat up, still watching me. "Clary, I'm sorry I bore you with my girl stuff." Jace said looking away from me, his cheeks were a little red and he looked to be embarrassed.

"Aww is my little Jacey blushing?" I laughed placing my small palms on Jaces rosy cheeks then turning his head to face me, Jace glared at me and shoved my hands away, I chuckled again. "do you understand, what I mean?" I asked hopefully.

Jace nodded and smiled "Yeh, get a guy friend who I can share my problems about girls with unless it is a serious relationship which you require all information about, I'm sure you'd all ready know anyway..."

he just didn't get the part were I practically called him a pig, without actually calling him one "So are you going to keep treating girls the way you do?" I asked curious.

"Clary!" Jace whined, I shook my head and sighed falling back on to the bed after letting Jaces face go.

"you know, maybe you should forget I ever said anything and I can become one of _Your kind"_ I laughed only joking because as I said the way he treats girls is disgusting! Jace scowled at me and shook his head.

"Clary if you were ever to do what I do, I would send you away to a nunnery-" Jace started but I laughed.

"Jace, I'm sure you have to be a virgin to go to a nunnery-" Jaces eyes became wide and he looked to me so fast when I said that.

"What-wait Clary are you not a virgin?" Jace asked he sounded so shocked, I am a virgin though.

"Yes I am but, I said I would become like your kind meaning I would lose my virginity." I stated laughing, Jace sighed in relief and I chuckled "that almost looks like relief Jace, I hope you weren't planning anything." I laughed jokingly.

"What if I was?" Jace asked sounding very serious catching me off guard. I looked closely at Jace and watched for any sign of him joking but their was none.

"then your planning would be for nothing because I don't plan on my first time being a one night stand." of course I would love...you know. I love Jace I really do but I couldn't give my first time up to a one night stand witch if anything were ever to happen between me and Jace it would surely only be that because as far as I know Jace doesn't date girls.

Suddenly me and Jace were knocked out of or little stare fest by loud banging on the door "CLARY! OPEN UP IT'S SEBASTIAN!" my brother yelled from the other side, Jace groaned sitting up on my bed, I did the same except I got off of the bed fully and walked to the door opening it.

"Yes, Seb?" I asked, he smiled down at me then gave me a hug.

"You-me, we are going to Java-Jones to meet with some of my friends and I have someone who I think you might like as well-" I groaned not another one of Seb's approved 'match-make' for me, I heard shuffling from behind be so I turned to see Jace putting on his shoes, I raised an eyebrow.

"where are you going?" I asked curious.

"I'm coming, I'm not about to let some greasy slime ball put his hands on you Clary." Jace said sounding angry yet frustrated at the same time, I groaned yet again. what the hell is wrong with him though, he never usually cares about Sebastian's friends who Seb sets me up with.

"nobody mentioned a greasy slime ball!" Sebastian said confused.

"Well if it's one of your friends who you are planning to match her up with then of course he will be a greasy slime ball." Jace said laughing, I shook my head at both boys who didn't like each other but yet again weren't killing each other.

"well you can't say anything Herondale, you are just as greasy as the rest of them." Seb pointed out angry, Jace smirked and then walking out the door passed both me and Sebastian he said "At least I'm not a slime ball." How childish, but it was kind of funny seeing Seb's face morph in to one of anger and then seeing him take off down the corridor after Jace.

I take back what I said about them killing each other...

 **A/N: Hey guys so I'm sorry if this chapter is like really bad it was so rushed it's like half 12 at night and I have school tomorrow so I just wanted to put up a quick update, so yeh sorry again!**

 **I don't even know were Clary's outburst about Jaces 'things' came from, it just kind of happened...so yeh...**

 **Also thank you for all of your reviews really means a lot 3 I'll try to reply to all of you as soon as I can x**


	5. V

**A/N OMGGGGGG guys what the actual...I though I was only going to get like 3 views or something on this, but over 1000 that's just...WOW! Thank you all so much for your reviews and everything, so even though I have an exam tomorrow I'm giving you guys an update, enjoy xx**

 **Jace's POV (Requested) Hope it's okay!**

Was I hell going to let Clary go off with one of her brothers friends, I knew what they were all like...Greasy slime balls, every single one of them. "Jace!" I heard Clary shout from behind me, I stopped in my tracks and turned to see her running down the hall to catch up with me, Sebastian was just walking behind her like we had all day.

I know I wasn't invited to go but as I said I'm not letting Clary go off with one of Sebastian's friends "Yeh, Red?" I asked continuing to walk once Clary had caught up with me, She looked at me waiting for something.

"What are you doing, why are you coming?" She asked curiously, I chuckled lightly and turned whilst walking to face her.

"As I said your brothers friends are greasy slime balls who in my opinion don't deserve someone like you, Red." I said honestly. Clary means more than anything to me, more than my own life. If I wasn't such a greasy slime ball myself I might have already claimed her mine but, I am like all of Sebastian's friends and don't deserve someone like her.

"I'm sure I can tell for myself." Clary grumbled, I laughed and turned facing the front again shaking my head, she really has no idea what guys are like she's had like one boyfriend and that was Simon, not that it bothers me, Simon has nothing on me, not that Clary would ever go out with me anyway...I'm just saying...

"I beg to differ, my little Red. You see us guys, well some of us...we have 2 sides and we give the girls we want to...well you know, anyway, we give them the fake side of ourselves, we show them what they want from us until we get what we want and then we leave them. Unless we truly see some sort of future with them or I don't know want to be friends...but that's pretty sad anyway I think you know why I'm coming with you." I said smirking, whilst Clary just glared at me. I rolled my eyes as we came to the front door of the institute.

I pushed the doors open and we both walked out "Oi, Blondie!" I heard Sebastian yell from behind me and Clary, I stopped and turned to see what he wanted.

"Yeh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, Sebastian came to stand on the other side of me and I groaned, Sebastian chuckled.

"Well you see, uh Blondie, nobody invited you to come along so why don't you just, get lost." Sebastian growled at me, again I rolled my eyes and continued walking next to Clary.

"I would get lost but I'm just looking out for you sister, if I didn't-who would?" I asked him knowing it would piss him off.

"I would!" Sebastian again growled, I could feel him giving me the most deadliest look ever. I chuckled.

"Just shut up Jace!" Clary groaned shaking her head and walking in front of us, seemed like she was eager to get to Java Jones if I do say so myself.

"Why so eager, Beaver?" I laughed, Clary faced me so quickly she nearly gave me whip lash.

"Don't call me a beaver!" Clary said pointing at me her cheeks a little red from frustration, I walked closer to Clary leaving Sebastian wondering behind us.

"You my little Red will be called a Beaver if I wish to call you a Beaver." I laughed, Clary punched me in the arm playfully then rolled her eyes.

Once we reached Java Jones, Sebastian pushed open the door and we all walked in. The door swung closed behind me, then we all went over to a green couch and took a seat and waited on Sebastian's friends to come so we could order something.

They soon arrived, there was 2 girls, Marissa and Claudia- who are together and then there was Mason, Ryan and Xavier. I was cautious of all three of them, mostly Xavier who Clary seemed to like Very much and it didn't help when that was who Sebastian had set Clary up with "So, Clary what do you do in our spare time?" Xavier asked Clary smiling, it was a fake one but I don't think Clary can tell.

"I like to draw a lot, you?" Clary asked smiling kindly at him, smiling a lot- too much.

"Party-" Xavier looked over to Sebastian and smirked "A lot with your brother and Ryan mostly, Mason isn't the partying type, hates it actually-hasn't touched a drop of alcohol in his life!" he said looking back to Clary, I definitely don't like this kid.

"really, I never would have guest...you look like someone who would." Clary said to Mason, Masons cheeks tinted red, guess he's the shy one, there is always normally one in every group.

"Appearances don't tell you everything." he said chuckling lightly, I narrowed my eyes automatically, I thought I would only have one to look out for...guess not.

"No, I guess they don't- I'm Clary by the way, if you didn't already know." Clary said, my head automatically snapped to Clary _is she flirting...with Mason?_

My little Red has had one boyfriend in her entire life...where did she find the time to learn how to flirt? Mason smiled genuinely at Clary and held out his hand, Clary took it and shook it lightly "Mason." he said, his cheeks still a little red.

"I know-" Clary was cut off by Xavier "So, who are you?" Xavier asked looking over to me, I smirked and raised an eyebrow at him looking away from Clary and looking to him.

"Nobody you need to worry about." Was all I said, I'm not in the mood for talking to him, especially when he's wanting to get with my bestfriend and then dump her, no way- if he hurts Clary, oh if he hurts my red he better watch out.

"Who said I was worrying?" he replied smirking straight back.

"You might not be just now but if you hurt, _my Clary,_ You will have something to worry about-" I leaned forward over Clary who looked very awkward, to get closer to the guy I looked him in the eyes "me." Xavier's smirk wiped straight off of his face and he sat further back in to his seat as I leaned away from him and back in to my original spot.

Just to make sure he really understood how I was with Clary, that I would protect her, I flung my arm over her shoulders smiling as Sebastian glared daggers at me. Clary tensed up but left my arm were it was and I smirked happily as they all began to talk amongst themselves.

"I'm not _Your Clary_." Clary whispered in my ear, her hot breath fanned over my neck making me want to shiver, but I kept my body from shaking, I turned my head to look at Clary, who's arms were folded over her chest and she looked to be pouting, I smiled.

"I think you will find you are, _my Clary_." I said back pushing a loose strand of hair away from her right eye, I chuckled and looked away from her "Who's else's would you be, Xavier's?" I asked jokingly.

Clary looked over to Xavier when he wasn't looking and scrunched up her face "nah, I think I'll pass." She whispered to me, I couldn't help but laugh again. "but Jace, I still am not yours, I am mine, myself, whatever...I don't belong to no man!" Clary sassed, I shook my head and watched as Clary was pulled in to a conversation with her brother.


	6. VI

**Clary's POV**

Jace has never been possessive like this, _my Clary..._ he called me 'his Clary' like 4 times or something last night and I don't know why, it's weird.

it's different, unlike Jace.

"Clary, so are you going to go out with him or not!?" Izzy asked running in to my room being nosy. I snapped my head in her direction and raised my right eyebrow.

"what are you on about?" I asked warily, I haven't told anyone Mason had asked me to go out with him tomorrow and I didn't intend on telling anyone encase it went no where.

"Mason, silly! Sebastian told me that he asked you out!" Izzy said excitedly and began fiddling with my hair and putting it in to a bun kind of look, I pushed her hand away which had my hair falling back over my shoulders, just the way I liked it.

"Oh, but how the hell did Sebastian find out, I didn't tell him!" I groaned throwing my hands in the air sighing annoyed.

"Uh, he is friends with Mason you know." Izzy said as if I was stupid, _of course Mason would tell my brother, maybe he asked for permission from my brother before asking me out?_

"yeh, I know. Anyway, who all knows?" I asked curiously, hoping only Izzy, but it would probably be the talk of the institute because I've only ever had one boyfriend which was Simon who now goes out with Izzy, but it isn't anyone's business so why would they want to know anyway- oh yeh, they are nosy and have to be in everyone's business.

"Uh, let me think...Well I told- Uh, Alec and Jace...Oh and Simon and well that's it- I think." Izzy said squishing her face up and thinking hard about who she had opened her big mouth to, I shook my head and rubbed my hands over my face. "I'm sorry- it's just I'm happy for you, your one of my best friends and I'm just- I don't know, excited for Clayason!" Izzy said excitedly.

"Okay, but why did you tell Jace, he was bad enough last night- god he kept calling me his Clary, he was being weird!" I told Izzy, Sebastian probably told her about that to, I mean he seams to like telling her a lot of things! "And what the hell is Clayson?" I asked confused.

Izzy giggled a smile gracing her face "I heard." She laughed. "and Clayson is a mix of your names put together, it's called a ship name, and since I ship you and Mason together I had to give you a ship name." Izzy explained in a 'duh' tone, I groaned and shook my head.

"What is the point on shipping something that probably wont go anywhere, after all he is one of Seb's friends and you never know what your gonna get with the quiet ones." I said to Izzy standing from my vanity and going over to my closet and puling on one of my many hoodies to go with my black skinny jeans. I walked out of my closet and picked up my phone from my bedside cabinet and put it in my back pocket just as my bedroom door swung open.

I turned around to see a flustered Jace standing in the threshold, Izzy looked to me and smiled sneakily "Guess that's my cue to leave." Izzy said walking out of my room past Jace snickering.

"what's gotten in to her?" I whispered to myself looking down. remembering Jace was here I looked up and smiled "Come in." I said smiling happily, I took a seat on my bead and waited for him to join me.

Jace closed the door and walked over sitting next to me, "I don't want you to go, actually no- you're not going." Jace said looking to me, I chuckled, Jace actually thought he could decide weather or not I was going on this date... sad truth was he probably could...

"and why's that?" I asked smirking, Jaces cheeks looked flushed but they could have already been red.

"because I said so." Jace said back with finality lacing his words, I laughed lightly and Jace gave me a 'what' look.

"Jace, seriously. Enough of this. What is wrong with you?" I asked getting a little annoyed with this possessiveness, he is only ever going to be my best friend as far as I know and him acting like this just gives me hope for something more than what we already have.

"I'm just, Clary, just don't go-please for me?" Jace asked all serious like, what is this, is it a joke is he trying to make me be alone for the rest of my life?

"Unless you tell me why, I'm going?" I said seriously, Jace just looked at me stubbornly, eyes narrowed and chest heaving.

I stood from my bed-Jace didn't even notice, then I walked out of my room.

 **Izzy POV**

 _They have had enough time right?_ I asked myself walking back to Clarys room, I knocked on the closed door, then pushed it open to see Jace sitting on Clarys bed staring blankly at nothing.

"Jace!" I called, he jamp out of his little, whatever that was and looked over to me.

"where's, Clary?" he asked confused.

"Well it looks like she's away because you were sitting on your own when I came in, Jace did you tell her?" I asked, if he hadn't told her I'm going to wack him one.

"tell her what?" he asked really confused now, I shook my head...he really still hasn't realised that he likes her yet has he...well jesus here I thought I was stupid.

"that you like her stupid- It's obvious to everyone but you!" I yelled at him walking closer to him as he stood from the bed.

"I- Izzy even if I do like Clary, I can't be with her." Jace said- hold up, did he just..bitch knew he liked Clary, or had some sort of feelings for her. I suddenly felt very angry.

"Excuse me, did you just admit that you like Clary!?" I yelled at him, my face becoming flushed with anger.

Jace groaned and nodded "yes, Izzy I did. I'm not stupid. I clearly know when something changes from inside myself." Jace stated. I pushed jace back with both of my hands.

"You asshole!" I shouted at him, _god why the hell do I have an asshole for a brother!_ "poor, fucking Clary!"

"Izz, stop!" Jace shouted at me, I stopped after a few ore hit's to his chest.

I looked up to Jace and shook my head "why?" I asked, what I was asking why for was completely oblivious to me, I just felt like I had to ask it.

"Izzy, I don't deserve someone like Clary and she proved that the other day, the way I treat girls, god. I felt so- I don't even know how to explain how I felt after Clary yelled at me. Then she asked me how I would feel if she was in one of those girls places, and all I could think about was that if she was to end up with me, if I told her how I felt then she would be one of those gir-" Jace said his voice wavering, I cut him off.

"God, Jace you are so annoying. If you genuinely like Clary you won't do that to her, you wont treat her like all of those other girls. Jace if you don't tell her how you feel now you might never get the chance. A girl like Clary wont ever just fly in to your life again because there is no one like Clary out there, do you want to settle for less than Clary, because you don't feel like you deserve her- well you don't but that's not my point, my point is do you like Clary as more than a friend?" I pushed, Jace. He groaned shoving his head in to his hands then shaking it.

Jace looked up to me a smile on his face-he was clearly trying to hide it but it wasn't working "Yes." he whispered looing away from me, I pulled him in to a hug.

"Well then Jace, go get your girl." I whispered pushing him away from me and towards the door, Jace chuckled and walked down the hall way.

I waited for a few seconds before jumping on the spot and beginning to squeal "MAKE WAY FOR CLACE, CLAYSON HAS SUNK!" I yelled at no one laughing.

 **A/N - Was that okay? Anyway I'm sorry you all have the right to be mad at me...this is like 4 days late...so yeh, I'm just having a really busy week. But I have 2 weeks off now so hopefully I will have more chapters up and thanks again we are now over 2,000 views...WOW hope you all enjoyed xx**


	7. VII

**Jace POV**

I ran as fast as I could out of the room to go and find Clary, where could she be?

"Clary!" I called as I spotted her just about to go in to the training room, she looked frustrated. "Clary, wait!" I yelled before picking up my pace so I was soon beside her.

"what do you want Jace, do you have an answer for me yet?" Clary sassed placing her left hand on her hip, I smirked; she looks beautiful in this light, underneath the transparent sealing, it makes her green eyes look even brighter and her fiery read hair look even softer than it already is, sighing I nodded, "yes, I have your answer, but can we go somewhere more- uh privet?" I asked looking both ways, I heard Clary sigh but when I looked back to her she nodded.

I grasped a hold of her hand and dragged her along with me to my room. Pushing the door open I told her to take a seat on my bed as I collected whatever manliness I had within me because after I tell her this I doubt I'll have any left.

As Clary took a seat at the edge of my bed her feat dangling off the edge I took her in, why hadn't I known my feelings for Clary before now? Am I that stupid that I didn't notice that the love I felt for Clary wasn't just friendly but something more.

I walked to Clary slowly, like a predator. Her eyes were trained on mine; unlike most girls who by now would be drawing their lip in to their mouth and imagining me in bed with them- Clary is different, she's not like those girls.

I stood before Clary as I picked up her hands from her legs that were limp and I caressed them in my grip, "Clary, I don't even know where to start, I was confused- no that's a lie; the better term for what I am is stupid, I'm stupid for not realising until now, I'm stupid for being stupid. Do you remember when I was younger and I had that girlfriend, what was her name; Macy? yeh, that's her, anyway remember why I was really bummed out when I found out she had cheated on me?" I asked Clary looked away then back to me nodding sadly.

"Well I was only bummed out that she was cheating on me because I was using her to get you jealous- but then when you found out she cheated on me you never done anything, made any type of move or showed me you liked me back so I, uh I knew you never liked me the way I liked you so I pushed my feelings for you aside and 'whored' myself around, but what I'm trying to say Clary is that I have liked you for longer than I could possibly explain. I don't even know why I'm only telling you this now, well I do but that's not the point, I like you Red, I really, really like you. I don't want any of those other girls, I never have- they were all just a distraction from you, because I was stupid so fucking stupid to never tell you, but I am now." I finished searching Clarys eyes for a sign of anything, an uneasy feeling sat in the pit of my stomach, I guess this is what its like to feel venerable.

"Clary, talk to me please!" I pleaded as she slipped her hands out of my own and stood up.

 **Clary's POV**

"I-" I didn't know what to say, I stood staring at Jace, he likes me too! but that doesn't mean anything he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, he only said he likes me...but he said he likes ME! ME! Oh god...he likes me! "I- okay." Oh jesus, please help me, it just slipped I didn't mean to, what the hell do I do now?

HELP!

"Okay?" Jace looked like he didn't know what to say now, he looked sad, angry, frustrated; oh jesus he hates me now because I said okay! "what do you mean, Okay I don't like you back, Okay- I'm not sure, Okay I don't give a fuck, Okay; I don't know what to say back or Okay, I don't know what to say but I like you?" Jace asked confused.

"Jesus Christ." Shocked...yep shocked still processing everything, my mouth opened and closed a few times as I tried to wrap my head around everything, you could just say I'm mush, not Clary, Red or Clarissa, mushhhhh.

"No Clary it's Jace, are you okay?" Jace asked smirking as he placed a hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked up to Jaces eyes as he placed his other hand of my cheek and then my forehead, "You don't have a fever, but you're blushing, Red, like really blushing." Still smirking his hand was now gliding slowly down my face and swooping a strand of hair behind my ear.

"J-Jace." I whispered as he came closer, his lips are so close I can almost taste them, Jace kept switching his gaze from my lips to my eyes, I done the same.

"yeh, Red?" Jace asked leaning closer so our foreheads and noses lightly touched, he moved his head slightly against mine making our noses rub a little, I breathed in deep blinking a few times, is this real?

"I- I like you too." I whispered as I watched him move closer to me slowly until his lips pressed against mine lightly.

 ***Cough, Cough, Cough* I'm sorry please don't hurt me, I'm innocent I swear! Okay I'm not really it's been like a month and I haven't updated, I left you all waiting and I know how that feels so I'm so sorry, is this okay or were you expecting a huge ass speech of Jace declaring his love for Clary or is this okay?**

 **I mean it has been sitting in my documents for ages but I've just been so caught up with life that time has just disappeared, I have more exams soon so right now I'm on exam leave for a month- I've got time to write now!**

 **I also got glasses like a few weeks back *Sigh* I want contacts, I just hate glasses I can feel them on my face constantly and when I take them off I can still feel them on my face, I hate it!**

 **Anyway hope this was okay x**


	8. VIII

**...Heyyyy (insert awkward smiley face)**

 **Clary's POV**

So the kiss didn't stay soft and gentle for long, I swear he's like a leach! Okay so maybe he isn't the best kisser, I thought this was supposed to be magical or something, but Christ was I wrong!

Just kidding...

Well the first bit was correct, not the leach part- the part about it not staying soft and gentle. Anyway Jaces hands cupped my cheeks as he continued to move his lips along with mine, my arms were kind of just limp against my sides so as his thumbs began to softly stroke my cheeks I moved my hands and softly placed them over the top of his black slightly ripped T-shirt. My hands moved slowly up his stomach, I could feel every ripple and dent through his shirt. Just as my fingers touched his collar bones Jace pulled away.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jace, I really looked at him. You know that glow they talk about that girls have in those books when their all time, forever like crush kisses them for the first time- well Jace seemed to be rocking that look. His cheeks were slightly red and his golden eyes had this glow to them almost like they were going a bit golder, and his lips were slightly swollen and red.

I couldn't help but wonder if I looked the same way- if I had a glow, if I had red cheeks and a weird glint in my eyes or if my pale lips were brighter and plumper than before... just not like the kylie Jenner lip challenge that would be... well you know, just hideous.

(btw I wish I had kylie lips, but I wont go sucking on no bottle or whatever the fuck else to get her lips, I'll do it the popper way and get me some big ass lip fillers...jk everyone is perfect the way they are don't let no one Tel you different those bitches just jealous because you fabulous darling and they are not!)

...hmm okay maybe I do have lips like those people in the videos because he's just staring at me, like I've just aged 100 years or something..." Jace?" I whispered leaning a little closer, his eyes flickered to mine, but I kind of looked away I can't look people in the eyes for too long, I get wonk eye... and he knows that.

"mhm?" Jace hummed again moving his hand across my cheek and swiping a loose curl out of my face.

I looked back to his eyes, just hoping I wouldn't get wonk eye, "You're staring." I stated smiling. I began moving my hands again, over his collar bones and then they draped over his shoulders and I moved closer until the tips of our toes touched.

Jace moved his hands to my waist and grasped my hips giving them a small squeeze causing me to look up, I sniffed a little getting a tingly feeling on my nose, "What are you doing?" Jace asked curiously.

"I- my nose is itchy!" I laughed moving one of my hands and rubbing my nose a little, jace swiped my hand away and put it back to were it was on him and then flicked my nose. "Jace!" I groaned, moving my nose a little.

"Is it still itchy?" he asked smugly, surprisingly it wasn't.

I moved my hand and then flicked his nose back, "No it's not but I hope yours is!"

I had an hour so enjoy this shitty chapter...

bye lovelies xx


	9. IX

"Sometimes life is about risking everything for a dream no one can see but you." - Google Images.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm crazy, I mean I speak to myself when there is no one else around for me to talk to, does anyone else do that? Like the other day once Jace left my room I kept telling myself to calm down and that it wasn't a dream but I'm starting to re consider that thought.

Jace hasn't looked at me or said a single word since he left, did I do something wrong, or was it actually really just a cruel ass dream? I mean I think the longest we have gone without speaking was a few hours, but this is now- it's been a few days.

I'm starting to worry.

Currently I'm supposed to be training with Jace, but he hasn't turned up and I'm starting to get pissed off. I'm ready to light his pretty little head of hair that he oh so adores on fire- here comes psycho Clary, just kidding about the psycho part, if you think lighting his hair on fire is psycho well then you have seen nothing yet...

I picked up my seraph blade and began just to swing it around and pretend Jace was in front of me- maybe he lied to me what if it was some sick joke and he doesn't actually like me, I mean I didn't lie.

Then again why would he risk our friendship? Unless he has never actually liked me and just put up with me because I was friends with Izzy and most of the time Alec.

Closing my eyes I couldn't help but think it would be easier to just take away my feelings for Jace- to use a Rune.

The doors to the training room suddenly swung open, I snapped my head to the right to have a look but I only saw Izzy, "Hey Clary, I'm so happy I found you- wait where is Jace, I thought you were supposed to be training?" Izzy asked confused as she looked around the room then stopped just to look back at me, I shrugged my shoulders putting my seraph blade back in to the holder that was around my waist.

"If I knew I'd tell you, he's been avoiding me lately- don't know why." I lied looking away from Izzy and walking towards the door, which Izzy was standing in front.

"Wait where are you going, aren't you going to wait to see if he's going to turn up?" Izzy asked me still confused like a baby when it first comes out the womb, I mean jesus I love Izzy but she does have her fair share of weird moments.

"I think it's pretty obvious that I'm done waiting on someone who clearly wasn't ever coming." I spoke softly to Izzy, meaning it in more ways than just one. Even if Jace didn't lie about what he told me, I'm not going to sit around and wait for him until I'm saggy and old.

No way.

Izzy narrowed her eyes at me and cocked her head to the right slightly, "don't be like that, Clary." Izzy spoke lessening the glare she was giving me, I knew she knew something but I'm not in the mood to bother with her rambling, which I know she would do.

Sometimes you just need time to yourself, and today is one of those times.

"I'm not being like anything Izzy, I just I want to go to my room. Please can I get passed." I spoke standing straighter trying to reach her slightly taller height, which she only achieved in her heels.

Izzy moved out of my and was giving me a small smile, she knew something was up. That's why we are close she can read me and I can read her, but she also knows when and where to stop asking questions, to leave me be. "When you need to talk Clary, I'll be here." Izzy said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, I smiled back at her then left the room and headed to mine.

Walking the quiet halls of the institute was something that gave me comfort and space to clear all of my thoughts. It was like they became old as soon as I began to wander and soon I'd just feel refreshed, like a new person.

Jace used to walk around with me, through the halls.

I'm being mopey I know, I also know that It was just a kiss and it happened four days ago, but it meant a lot to me- you know? I've never felt like this before, about a boy- probably because the only boy I have actually thought about in this way was Jace...

I mean he takes up my whole mind- his eye's, his hair, his body, _muscles...muscles...muscles_

Sorry got distracted there, anyway he just he means so much to me. I hope I'm not obsessed, it sounds like I am though, but who cares right...?

I eventually made it to my room, I stood there for a few seconds then pushed the handle down and the door forward and was surprised when I saw a beat up Jace sitting at the bottom of my bed with cut's all over his face and chest, _he's not wearing a shirt...yum._

"Jace?"

.


	10. X

Haha didn't think I was going to leave you all there did you?

Anyway since I haven't updated in like a month except from a few hours ago I thought I'd do a double...

So Enjoy...

"Jace?" Clary whispered walking forward a step and without turning Clary carelessly pushed her arm around behind her till she caught the door then she swung it closed walking over to Jace quickly, never taking her eyes off of him.

Jace didn't look at Clary he literally couldn't, his neck was sore and the only way it wasn't was if he kept it low and bowed to the ground. That Demon really had beat him, there was something off with the demon though- the seraph blade didn't hurt it.

"Jace where the hell have you been, what the fuck have you been doing? Why do you look like you have been dragged through a bramble bush and then sat on by a hippo?!" Clary shouted, trying to keep her voice as low as possible but it was impossible she was pissed and Jace looked and felt like shit.

Jace groaned and slowly tried to lift his head but he had to lower it with a grunt when he got half way, Clary sighed sitting next to Jace slowly on her bed, "Why did you come to my room, I'm not helping you!" Clary stated not looking at him as she placed her stele in her bedside drawer. Jace looked to her slightly, he was shocked Clary wasn't going to make him better?

"Clary please it hurts." Jace groaned, he knew that only Clary could take the pain away properly with her special Runes, the ones from the Grey book just weren't strong enough since this wasn't a normal demon.

Clary narrowed her eyes standing from the bed, then taking off her hoodie. "Well Jace it will just have to hurt! Infact, I hope it hurts like a bitch, you deserve it! You can't just ignore me for days jace and then expect me to be like a dog and come running- actually your the one acting like a little bitch in this situation coming back to me because I have something that you can't get from another girl. I hope it hurts as much as you have hurt me- as much as you are making me hurt! I don't know what you thought you were doing kissing me, if you didn't actually like me!" Clary shouted, she wasn't going to cry she had promised herself as soon as she knew she was going to shout at him, she wouldn't lower herself to cry in front of him, he didn't deserve her tears.

Jace was confused, sore and angry that Clary thought he didn't actually like her. It was true he had avoided her, he had never been in this position before and had waited for her to make the next move- he didn't know what they where.

 _Where they still best friends?_

 _With benefits...maybe?_

 _Or an item?_ Jace just didn't know what to think everything has been running through his head for the past 5 days, but now he was stopped in his tracks confused and pissed off she had called him a little bitch- a dog!

"Clary what the hell are you on about!?" Jace tried to shout but he just ended up coughing in pain, his throat all dried up and itchy. Clary hardened her glare in to one that wouldn't just sent Jace 6 feet under but right through to the other side of the earth.

"So you haven't avoided me for the past 5 days after kissing me, telling me you liked me and being all nice and shit!?" Clary yelled putting her hands in to her hair and then shaking it slightly, she probably looked and sounded like an obsessive mad woman- infact she even thought she was. Whereas Jace just though she looked hot all riled up and bothered.

"I- Clary I have been avoiding you, I just don't know what to do I've never been in this situation before. Now can you just fix me- I'm broken. Then after if you want you can play with me?" Jace said wiggling his eyebrows even though Clary could barley see the bushy slugs moving because his face was facing the floor.

Clary sighed then got her stele again from the drawer, walked closer to Jace grabbing his arm with a huff and drawing the rune that came to her mind. Once the rune had fixed Jace up he clicked his neck rolling it a few times then stood up pulling Clary towards his chest in for a hug that he had wanted to give her for days but thought it would be awkward.

"I'm sorry, Red." Jace whispered placing one hand around her waist and the other in to her fiery red hair. Clary fell in to his embrace and welcomed it with open arms, she enjoyed the feeling of being with Jace- who am I kidding she loves it.

"I'm not going to say it's fine, because it's not. Jace I was worried I had done something wrong- but just now that's not important what's important is you tell me why you came back here looking like you did- you looked like death." Clary stated pulling away, Jaces arms came away from Clary and fell to his sides. Clary stepped back so she could have a better look at him.

All Jaces clothes were tattered, torn and clad in mud. "I don't know what it was- I think it was a demon that's what I'm calling it anyway. It was unreal Clary what happened it was as if I was in a dream- I didn't know what to do." Jace whispered pulling Clary to sit with him on the bed, but Clary was feeling a little tired so she moved to lie down, Jace copied.

Jace wrapped one arm over her shoulder and one slung over her waist once she had turned to face him throwing one of her legs over Jaces, "I stabbed it with my seraph blade during the fight and nothing happened, no smoke no dust- it just hissed. Clary I think he's back- I think he's back and he's coming for us."

Sorry guys, another cliff hanger but what can I say, have to keep you interested, right?

Who loved the double update, I know I did.

I'm hopefully updating later on today as well since it's currently 5:45am were I am...I didn't go to sleep...

Anyway bye Lovelies xx


	11. XI

**I feel like a bitch I know I've been MIA...but I'm on summer holidays now and I'm going to try and update more often. I might even move this over to wattpad just so I am more active on this story for you guys so if you have a wattpad account you will be able to get more of this.**

Clary sat on her bed next to Jace, her arms cradling her head as she went over and Jaces words in her head, "Jace he can't be back- he died!" Clary cried not willing herself to believe that the monster who had haunted her dreams for years, could be back or had always been there, just in the shadows. "He died, Jace! He died!" She shouted frantically trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true, after all that's what she had believed for years.

Jace pulled Clary over to himself cradling her shaking form in his arms, "I know, Clary. I'm sorry, I don't even know if it's true." Jace whispered pushing some of Clarys hair out of her face. Looking down at her Jace saw her read cheeks and freckles and couldn't help but stare- she looked beautiful. "You look beautiful." He whispered causing Clary to get a little wierded out- she had always thought she looked ugly when she cried.

"Uh-thanks."

"I'm being honest, Clary. You look beautiful when you cry." All Jace wanted to do was lean in and kiss her but it wasn't the right time. Sighing lightly he looked away from her face so he wouldn't be as tempted. Clary smiled and lifted herself on Jaces lap, tilting her head a little she placed a soft kiss that was meant to land on his cheek, on his jaw.

Resting her lips there for a few seconds in shock, Clary slowly pulled herself away and just acted as if it were meant to happen. Jace was shocked a little he didn't expect Clary to do that. Pulling his hand up he placed it in her straight red hair- _wasn't it tied up?_ Jace wondered accidently out loud, causing Clary to chuckle.

"Yeh, but I let it down." Clary offered reason and Jace smiled even though Clary couldn't see it, it was for her.

"Oh."

"Jace, what are we going to do?" Clary whispered scared, she had never been this scared in years. Just thinking about him made her body tremble and catch goose bumps.

"I don't know, Red, but we need to tell the Institute- Alec and Izzy first though." Jace said placing a kiss on her for head, Clary was enjoying this position, after all she had waited for this for years, her stupid crush on her best friend needed to be satisfied or she would have gone insane.

Nodding her head, Clary then removed herself from Jaces lap and sat back on her bed. Lying down, Clary placed her head on Jaces chest watching the telly that was playing some random TV show, "I'm sorry for saying anything, Red. I just thought it would be best to say something to you now than to let you find out later if he is possibly back and he came for you or me- anyone."

Clary understood, she was glad that he had said something now instead of saying something later, soon Clary and Jace ended up falling asleep as the TV show played quietly in the background. Neither of them knowing what was going to happen or what to do about this situation, they were confused and scared. Clary more than Jace. He's too cocky to be scared.

As hours passed Clary's sleepy state started to drift away, Jace was already awake. "Jace." Clary moaned twisting slightly in Jaces arms, it was music to Jaces ears, he loved how she said his name. "Jace, what time is it?" She asked her morning, but not morning voice because it was night coming through. Jace shifted slightly trying to get comfier.

"10, everyone is either asleep or in the games room." Jace said, he could hear the cheering of some of the other male shadowhunters down the hall. They must either be watching the Soccer or playing one of the games on the X-BOX, Jace thought.

"Ah, okay." Clary still felt too tired to get up, so she just wrapped her arms back around Jace and snuggled in to him, his warmth radiating from his body in waves that made her drowsier.

Jace didn't protest, he just let clary fall back asleep.

That was soooo bad but don't worry I'm going to sort it, if you didn't read the not at the top please do and tell me if you want me to continue this on wattpad or not xx

Thanks bye Lovelies xx


End file.
